As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Sales managers of vendor companies employ sales agents who visit customer sites in order to represent the vendor company and thereby increase sales volume. Sales managers typically track the work done by sales agents in order to assess the effectiveness of the agents and the market adoption of various products sold by the vendor company. Conventional methods of monitoring sales agents may include weekly meetings or telephone calls to discuss various account visits. Other conventional methods of monitoring sales agents include requiring the agents to manually enter data from their account visits into a tracking system. These existing methods are inefficient and time consuming since they require the sales agents to allocate a portion of their valuable time, which could otherwise be spent focusing on customers, to manual administrative activities.